Better Than A Sweater
by Megaroni
Summary: Mmmm...Fluff. Set around Christmas, Ron gives Hermione her gift. (The story is more interesting than the summary, I promise.)


****

Better Than A Sweater

A Christmas Fluff Brought To You By Megaroni

Author's Note: Just some Ron/Hermione fluff for the Holidays! I don't own any of it, just plot (what plot?)…

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor Common Room on a cold December night. All four sat poring over notes and textbooks; Ginny was studying for her Charms quiz while the other three were attempting to memorize Potions ingredients. The next day was the last day before Christmas break and the teachers had really heaped on the work for the older students. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been working hard all week, but tomorrow was bound to be the worst. Instead of just giving a test, Professor Snape was giving a midterm to all of his classes.

"This is complete crap!" Ron said, slamming down his book. "One test--ONE TEST-- the day before break counts as 10% of our final grades. This man is crazy!"

"But we've known that for a while, Ron." Harry said with a half-smile. The other three gave small laughs.

"A midterm itself wouldn't be so bad, but we only had one week's notice! How am I supposed to study in only one week!?" Hermione said, putting her book down with a sigh. Harry and Ron nodded but didn't admit that they would've waited until the night before to study anyway.

"Yeah, my Potions midterm was pretty hard. Took it yesterday." Ginny said, she too laying down the textbook she was studying from.

The four sat there silently for a minute, taking an unannounced break from their studies. Harry sat there with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just wondering if it's better to go to sleep and be rested for the test but not study as much, or stay up all night to study but risk falling asleep during the test. I'm leaning towards the former."

Ron and Ginny nodded. Hermione threw in her feelings: "I figure I'll call it quits at two to get some sleep."

"I know I won't make it that late. It's midnight now and I'm already exhausted." Ginny said with a sigh.

Everyone nodded sleepily; clearly, Ginny wasn't the only tired one. Gradually, everyone picked up their books and began studying again. They sat there quietly for about another half an hour, with an occasional grunt or sigh. Around 12:30, Hermione involuntarily shuddered.

"You okay?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just kinda cold." Hermione said, looking longingly at the fire.

"December tends to be like that." Harry said. Hermione shot him one of her patented 'Shut up' looks.

Ron had just pulled off his dark blue sweater, exposing his long sleeve T-shirt underneath. "Here," he said handing the sweater to Hermione. "Put this on."

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "No Ron, that's okay."

Ron insisted. "No, really. I'm hot in this sweater anyway. You're already sleep-deprived; I don't need you to be cold too."

Hermione took the sweater and pulled it on with a smile. "Thanks Ron."

Ron gave her what was actually a very cute smile and went back to Potions. Hermione also returned to her studying, feeling a good deal warmer. She thought it wasn't just because she was wearing a sweater.

The great big clock in the corner chimed one time. "That's my cue!" Harry said, throwing down his notes triumphantly. "If I don't know it now, I don't know it. I'm getting some sleep."

Ginny yawned a very little-girlish yawn. "Sounds like a great idea." The two started gathering up their stuff. Hermione remained engrossed in her notes.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

"Not yet. I just want to get in this last chapter." Hermione said, stifling a yawn.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll stay down here with her," Ron replied casually. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked at him curiously.

"What? I'm here to make sure Mione does go to sleep. If I left her to her own devices, she might pull another all-nighter and I can't let her do that," he explained rationally.

"Oh," said Hermione, a bit pleased. "Well, it's unnecessary Ron-- but I appreciate it. It gets lonely down here at night, and a little creepy, quite frankly."

"Suit yourselves. I'm getting some sleep!" Harry said. "G'night all!" Harry made his way up the stairs to the boys' dorm. Ginny also said her goodnights and made her way up to her dorm.

"I do appreciate the fact that you're staying down here with me…And the sweater." Hermione said.

"No problem. You _are _my best friend, after all." Ron replied.

Hermione nodded. Inside, her mind was whirling. _He called me his best friend. Not me **and **Harry, just me! It's not much, but it's something…_

Hermione and Ron sat there for a while, reading their notes but not really remembering anything from any of them. As much as each tried to deny it, they were falling for each other. Ron had slowly been falling for Hermione; the past year had only increased his feelings for her. Hermione's feelings for Ron had also been hidden, until this summer. All the time she spent at the Burrow had made it obvious to her that she liked Ron as more than just a friend.

_I can't believe how thick I can be sometimes. _Ron thought to himself, absentmindedly staring at Hermione's hair. _It took me far too long to realize how special she is…_

Hermione looked up and caught Ron staring at her. "What?" she asked Ron.

"Wha? Oh, it's just…your hair." Ron replied, stumbling over his words out of surprise at being caught.

"What about it?" Hermione asked, instantly paranoid as she fiddled with the bun on top of her head.

"No, no," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hands to stop them, and holding them. "It's just up…it's usually down."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I put it up whenever it gets in the way when I work."

"It looks nice down, you know," he said. Hermione made a face of disagreement. Ron continued. "No, look--ok, this is weird, but can I take your hair down?" Hermione stared at him, so Ron took her silence to mean yes. "See, it's beautiful. The way it touches your shoulders and hangs around your face…" Ron's voice was getting softer as he spoke. "You really are pretty Hermione."

Ron stopped. He had his hands under her chin and had her face tilted so he was looking in her eyes. Hermione was looking back at him in utter disbelief.

_Ron?? Did Ron Weasley just tell me I'm pretty!? _Hermione thought.

_Oh God. I can't believe I just said that. Well, she is pretty and it can't hurt that she knows it…Okay, stay calm. She's not embarrassed, so you shouldn't be either._ Ron thought. He was amazed at how reasonably he was thinking.

Ron cleared his throat. "So, I guess it's time we get some sleep…"

"Oh…oh, yeah." Hermione agreed. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when Ron removed his hand from her chin. They gathered their stuff and went their separate ways, and though neither of them knew it, the other stayed up for quite a bit, thinking about what had happened down in the Common Room.

Days passed, as did the dreaded Potions exam, and Hogwarts found Christmas upon it. The castle looked beautiful as always and the snowscape outside only added to the idea of a winter wonderland. The Weasleys were staying at Hogwarts again for the holidays, as were Hermione and Harry. The trio partook in their Christmas tradition of Hermione bursting into the boys' dorm with presents on Christmas morning.

It was a busy day of nothing. Snow ball fights and wizard chess tournaments took up most of the day. Lunch and dinner were the usual highly amusing affair. After the last meal of the day, the Gryffindors were all heading back up to the Common Room.

"I'll meet you up there," Ron whispered to Harry and then dropped back to where Hermione was, leaving a confused Harry behind.

"Er…Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ron asked her nervously.

"Uh, sure. Ginny go on up without me. I'll see you in a bit," Hermione said. Ginny looked just as bewildered as Harry. Harry and Ginny had both started to notice something between Ron and Hermione, but they weren't really thinking about it.

Hermione looked back at Ron. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to give you your gift--"

"Ron, you already gave me a gift…"

"Your **real **gift. I just felt weird giving you this in front of everyone because…well, it's got more sentimental value than real value…." And he reached into his bag and withdrew a lumpy brown package.

"Happy Christmas," he said, handing it to Hermione.

Hermione opened the package with a pleased but confused grin. Her smile grew even bigger when she opened it.

"Oh Ron, it's perfect!" she cried, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"You really like it?" Ron asked, blushing slightly.

"Love it," Hermione replied. With that, Hermione pulled Ron's navy sweater out of its wrapping and over her head. "It'll keep me lovely warm."

Ron was thrilled that she liked it. "Her-Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him. Ron took her hands in his. "You're a great friend and an amazing person. It took me too long to see that. And--**I'll **always be here to keep you warm."

Hermione's heart was racing as she looked into her best friend's eyes--no, he was more than a friend. Ron was looking back at her, his heart racing just as fast as hers. And then, quite suddenly and yet in slow-motion, Ron leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione's mind snapped and started going into a million different directions. When they broke apart, their hands were still together.

Not knowing what else to do, Hermione squeezed Ron's hands even tighter, looked into his eyes and said, just loud enough for him to hear:

"Even better than a sweater."

Author's Note: I'm not thrilled with the plot development but I do like the way it worked out. I need some fluff, and I needed something to get me into the Christmas spirit. Please review!


End file.
